In audiological equipment a pump is in most cases provided for establishing a pressure difference in the ear canal in relation to the existing atmospheric pressure. This comprises both pressure levels above and below the existing atmospheric pressure. Such pressure difference is, e.g., created in connection with acoustic measurement in the ear canal in order to determine whether fluid is present in the middle ear, e.g., in connection with Otitis Media (middle ear inflammation).
The audiological equipment commercially available all suffer from the drawback that the pump types used in these are both bulky and in long-term use also unreliable. The size issue leads to instruments that are difficult to handle and the reliability issue leads to mechanical failure and malfunction with unnecessary repair and maintenance costs as well as patient re-examinations as the consequence.
There is for these reasons a need for improvement in the audiological equipment and the pumps finding use in this equipment.
A first objective of the present invention is to provide a measuring device for measurement in the ear canal which has a more reliable function, especially in long-term use.
A second objective is to provide a pump which is suitable for use in a measuring device for measurement in the ear canal.